From Stories to Legends
by Izou no Kaizoku
Summary: This fic is a mix of stories changed to legends. Some stories are dedications, some tell of how Legendaries became Legendary, as well as ancient people.


**Hi, everyone. This short story is a dedication to the _RMS Titanic_ and the passengers who lost their lives in the tragedy.**

**I did my best to make this story similar to the movie and yet not with a twist. Also, there will be a full story/movie of this story soon. This is the tip of the iceberg, no pun intended.**

**The theme to this story is, of course, "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy**

* * *

The RMS Titanic was sit docked at the peer, a waiting for passengers. One young woman, Samara Faith, stood alone, gazing at the majesty. Samara loved the ocean. Her parents would always take their children to the seas on a boat. Also her father would tell her the story of the Beast of the Sea, Lugia. When it was time to aboard, she walked the stairs with a crestfallen expression, her hand around her necklace, the Ocean's Tear. Sadly, she had just recently lost her most faithful Pokémon to a dreaded illness. As she walked, she thought she saw something big and white in the water, along with a beautiful sound. After a few hours at sea, Samara, alone, prepared herself to fall at the front of the ship. She couldn't take being alone anymore. However, just before she fell, she heard a familiar sound and a pair of arms caught her. She turned around, expecting see one of the workers. What she saw was someone beautiful. He looked like he was about Samara's age, short snow white hair and beautiful eyes as blue as the sea.

The man told her to be careful and leave. The woman walked past him slowly towards the stairs. Samara turned to speak to the man, only to realize he was gone. She ran to the peak, looking for him. Had he fall into the ocean? She looked over the rail and saw a white creature. It was a cross between a dragon and a bird. The creature looked up at Samara with familiar blue eyes. The woman realized that the creature was the man she saw.

Later that night, Samara was seated at the dining room of the ship. She sat there alone until a man with dark-hair sat next to her. He used many advances to attract her, but none worked. Samara grew tired of the man's attempts to woe her and got up to leave. But the dark-haired man roughly grabbed her arm. He moved to slap her until a hand grabbed his wrist. Samara's eyes widened. It was the same white-haired man, the man who became that creature in the ocean. The dark-haired man moved to strike the white-haired man but was blown back by an unknown force. Furious, the dark-haired man moved to strike again and until two police men stopped. Samara looked at the white-haired man's eyes. He had a fierce yet sad look in his eyes. He looked at her with those eyes before leaving the room. Samara followed him to the deck where they first met. The man told her that she should not be around him. Samara asked why. He answered that no one can tame the beast. Samara asked what he meant by that.

The man's started to glow in a gorgeous white light, matching the stars and moon in the sky. Angelic wings sprouted from his back before his whole body was engulfed in the light. When the light faded, a pure white creature was in the place where the man was. Telepathically, the man said I am Lugia, the Beast of the Sea, before disappearing into the dark sea. The next day came and Samara could not stop thinking about the man. He was Lugia, the Beast of the Sea. But why? Why is he a beast and yet so beautiful. She found Lugia once again, in his human form, at the same place they have met. He asked her why she is here. She said she was curious of why is he a beast. The Beast answered that he is a monster. But Samara just said that he was not a monster. Lugia looked at her and saw sadness in her eyes. He asked why she is sad. She said her most faithful partner Pokémon died a few days before boarding the RMS Titanic. Lugia was silent, not knowing what else to say. He heard Samara laugh softly with sadness. She said that he was lucky. The Beast asked why. Samara answered that he can fly, that he can fly and be free. Free of everything and everyone. With that said, Samara left.

The golden hour came when Lugia went looking for her. He found her and told her to close her eyes and follow him. He guided her to the top deck of the ship. He told her to spread out her arms and step on to the railing. She hesitated but Lugia reassured her that he will not let anything happen to her. Lugia then whispered to her ear 'open your eyes'. She did and she was amazed. Both she and Lugia were at the front edge of the ship, overlooking the sea and golden sun. She felt as though she was flying across the ocean. Lugia, his arms keeping Samara's in place, said 'you are free, my mistress'. She asked why he called her that. Samara heard Lugia say 'the beast of the sea has been tamed'. Unknown to both, someone has been watching them.

Lugia was happy that he have finally found someone who could tame him. He knew that he would never replace Samara's former partner, but he will do what he can to please his mistress. Samara, too, was happy that she doesn't have to be alone anymore. True that she might not heal from the loss of her loyal Pokémon, the least she could do is make Lugia happy with who and what he is.

Night came when Lugia and Samara entered the ballroom. However, they were pulled away from each other the moment they came in. Two men held on to Lugia and the dark-haired man from before had Samara. The dark-haired man started to give Lugia many insults saying 'Why would such a woman care about a creature who only knows destruction' and 'a beast can never be tamed'. The two men with Lugia suggested to sell him for a good price since he is a Legendary. Samara broke free of the man's grasp and said that Lugia is the most beautiful being in the world and shall never be caught. The man slapped her. This angered Lugia, causing a storm to form outside. The storm came at the wrong time.

The waves caused the RMS Titanic to move and collide with an iceberg on its side. Everyone went hysteric, running towards the lifeboats. Lugia and Samara worked together to save everyone on the ship. They went to the bottom floors to evacuate everyone. They also saved a child as the corridors started to flood. They've returned to the peak when the Titanic broke in half and raises a 90 degree angle. Many people and Pokémon who cannot fly nor swim fell to their doom. Lugia tried to save another child from falling but he was too late. He and Samara held on to each other as they fell into the cold water. Both miraculously survived. However, the fall weakened Lugia to the point that he could not fly with Samara. The cold water did nothing to Lugia but its effects were getting to Samara. As cold as ice, she gave Lugia her most prized possession, the Ocean's Tear, and said 'you are free' before dying.

Lugia, his wings spread out, stood on a rock, overlooking where the Titanic sank, where Samara was. In his hand was the Ocean's Tear. Out of sadness and grief, Lugia threw the necklace out to the ocean, lost in the abyss forever. Lugia changed back to his true form, and swam deeper into the sea, never again will he make contact to humans and civilization so that a tragedy like this will never happen again.

* * *

**Blessings to those whose ancesters lost their lives in the tragedy and children who never grew up to have their own legacy. And to those who risked their lives to get people to the lifeboats to be safe. May their sacrifices never be forgotten.**

**To the 100th Anniversary of the worlds majestic ship, _RMS Titanic_. I salute you.**


End file.
